gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Myeongjeong
Great Master Myeongjeong (명정대사라는, Myeongjeongdaesalaneun), more frequently referred to as (큰스님, Keunseu-nim) is the esteemed head monk of the Yellow Dragon Temple in the Yellow Dragon Mountain.Chapter 5 Myeongjeong is also priest of such great virtue, that he is widely revered as a living Buddha in the lands surrounding the Yellow Dragon Castle.Chapter 15 Appearance & Personality The Elder is an elderly bald monk with pale eyes, long white eyebrows, a long white beard and moustache and the typical monk elongated earlobes. He wears the common monk garments. The Elder is a widely respected monk in the Yellow Dragon Mountain and in public he holds a wise and humble air about him. He holds no fear in the face of death and will sternly bare his beliefs upon any who question him. In private, he is very jovial and likes to chow down on the dumplings from Chohyang's tavern. Image Gallery History Myeongjeong was abandoned as an infant and raised by the monks of the Yellow Dragon Temple. Since then, he has never lived any life other than that of a monk.Chapter 13 Plot Intro He was first seen receiving his order of dumplings from Gang Ryong despite the fact he was supposed to have been on a ten day fast. As he got them, his fellow monks worriedly asked about his well-being but he told them to go away irritated by their presence. Soh Jinhong, the Rosy-Cheeked Sword Fiend After coming into town on his journey back from Bogwang Temple, he encountered Gang Ryong and they had a brief conversation. Just then, an attempt on his life was made but Gang intercepted it. Wondering aloud where he had heard the name "Soh Cheongwon" before, he noted that Gang was still there. With the latter mentioning that the Elder almost died, Gang said an assassin seemed to be after him and asked why, but the Elder had no clue. Gang then warned him to be careful and the Elder nonchalantly mused that his head wasn't worthless yet. In the evening, after finishing meditation and noticing Soh Jinhong's presence, the Elder told his knowledge of Soh Cheongwon to the assassin and asked Soh Jinhong if that was the person he knew. As Jinhong readied to reply, the Elder continued onwards revealing knowledge of Soh Cheongwon and the Soseondang Clan that conflicted with what Jinhong knew. As the assassin chastised him for his words, the Elder nonchalantly mused that he must be thinking of the wrong person. As Jinhong added that the Elder was the leader of the Shinmu who attacked the Soseondang Clan, the Elder reaffirmed he must be thinking of the wrong person before briefly detailing his history and then calling out Jinhong for accusing him of being an assassin. With the Elder noting that he saw eyes that had seen too many murders, he asked Jinhong how many innocents he had killed due to the lies he had been fed. With the two tensely staring down at each other, Jinhong stepped forward having been shaken by the Elder's words and prepared to strike but, due to an external force, he left before the Elder could discipline him. Seeing no-one there anymore, the Elder wondered if he was seeing and hearing things. Several days later, Gang brought Soh Jinhong to him and he helped to treat Jinhong's exhaustion. Gang asked if he would be alright, given that he had made an attempt on his life previously, but the Elder mentioned that Jinhong had mistaken him for someone else. The Elder added that with the emaciated condition Jinhong was in, he wouldn't be able to move much once he woke up. The Elder later came back with some gruel for Jinhong but found the window open and Jinhong gone. The Baekma Valley While drinking tea in the tavern and overhearing other customers mumbling about the makeup of one of the tavern ladies, the Elder casually mentions that "Big Sis" had been famous for her makeup mastery since way back. With the customers wondering who the Elder was referring to, Chohyang 'accidentally' drops a bottle of wine over his head before he can clarify. Quotes *(To Soh Jinhong) "I '''was' going to send you on your way with a gentle reprimand... ...but I can see that won't be enough in this case!" *(To Soh Jinhong) "''Come over here and have a seat! I'll give you a discourse that will help you reflect on the murders you've committed so far." Alternate Translations *Myeong (LINE) Notes & Trivia *According to Chohyang, the Elder is their best customer, although this is a secret kept between him and the tavern.Chapter 3 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)